ONCE UPON A LOVE
by dyachan02
Summary: Luhan datang ke dalam kehidupan seorang Oh Sehun sebagai adik tiri. Sehun tak dapat menerimanya. Namun ada hari ketika ia mulai mencintainya dan akhirnya mereka bersama dengan ending yang tak sempurna:). Terinspirasi dari sebuah film yang luar biasa.. [Angst/Incest/Yaoi/DLDR!/FOR HHI BIG EVENT II]
1. Chapter 1

Dyachan02 Present first story

.

.

.

 **ONCE UPON A LOVE**

Main Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan

Slight chanbaek & kaisoo

Rate : **M**

Genre : Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Warning!**

 **Yaoi, Typos bertebaran**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **HUNHAN AREA**

 **.**

 **.**

*SUMARRY*

Luhan datang ke dalam kehidupan seorang Oh Sehun sebagai adik tiri. Sehun tak dapat menerimanya. Namun ada hari ketika ia mulai mencintainya dan akhirnya mereka bersama dengan ending yang tak sempurna:). Terinspirasi dari sebuah film yang luar biasa.. [ **Angst/Incest/Yaoi/DLDR!/FOR HHI BIG EVENT II]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **ONCE UPON A LOVE**

Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan

Slight chanbaek & kaisoo

Rate : **M**

Genre : Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Warning!**

 **Yaoi, Typos bertebaran**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **HUNHAN AREA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berantakan. Itulah suasana yang menggambarkan kamar seorang remaja laki- laki bernama Sehun. Pakaian- pakaian kotor yang berserakan di dekat keranjangnya. Tempat tidur yang masih belum ditata bergumul dengan gitar berserta buku chord yang menemani di sampingnya. Buku-buku pelajaran berserakan di bawah tempat tidur. Hanya mainan-mainan yang masih tertata apik di lemari kaca dekat jendela.

Tirai semakin membuka lebar tat kala angin berhembus begiitu kuat, menampakkan lelaki pemilik kamar yang sedang melakukan sesuatu di balkon kamarnya. Iya. Itu Sehun dengan hobinya yang sedikit tak biasa, mengecat ulang mainan- mainan yang ia miliki waktu kecil. Di sela- sela waktu mengecatnya ia juga sesekali ia juga bersenandung kecil untuk mengurangi keheningan.

Sehun melihat mobil berwarna putih memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. Dengan cepat ia berdiri dan keluar untuk menemui ayahnya yang seminggu tidak pulang ke rumah. Ia menuruni tangga dengan cepat namun berhati- hati. Sehun dapat melihat jelas ayahnya yang masih berpakaian formal sedang melepas sepatu di dekat pintu.

"ayah!" ia berjalan setengah berlari menghampiri orang yang dirindukannya, memeluk ayahnya erat sampai sang ayah sedikit terhuyung ke belakang. Mereka berpelukan. Sehun sudah lama tak melakukan ini sejak eommanya meninggal. ayahnya terlalu sibuk bekerja dan Sehun kurang mendapat perhatian dari orang tua.

"Oh Sehun, anakku!" ayahnya membalas pelukan Sehun dengan hangat.

"mengapa ayah tidak memberitahuku jika mau pulang?" tanya Sehun.

"itu bukan kejutan jika ayah memberitahumu." Jawabnya dengan tawaan garing. "ayah juga membawakanmu banyak produk dari perusahaan untuk kau coba." Tambahnya seraya mengeluarkan beberapa pasang sepatu pantofel.

"Selalu bekerja keras Oh Sewoon-ssi?" ucap bibi May yang baru saja keluar dari dapur sambil membawa teh hangat di tangannya.

"May, itulah satu- satunya alasan aku berhasil hari ini." Jawab Tuan Oh santai.

Tak ada angin tak ada hujan, seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut tergerai dan seorang lagi anak laki- laki seumuran dengan Sehun, masuk mengekori Tuan Oh. Mereka membawa dua koper besar yang kemungkinan berisi pakaian. Mata Sehun menatap lurus kearah wanita dan anak laki- laki itu. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum sesekali anak laki-laki itu membungkukkan badannya. Bayangan Sehun sekarang, wanita cantik tadi adalah calon Ibunya yang baru. Tapi apa? Realitanya wanita itu sudah resmi menyandang nama sebagai nyonya Oh dan anak laki-laki itu adalah saudaranyanya. oh tidak! Sehun tidak akan bisa menerima ini. Begitu pula dengan bibi may. Setelah mendengar penuturan Tuan Oh, wanita itu dia langsung memutuskan untuk pulang detik itu juga. Biasanya bibi may yang akan menemani Sehun di rumah ketika Tuan Oh sedang bekerja di luar kota dan Bibi May akan menginap agar Sehun tak kesepian. Namun setelah ini mungkin itu tidak akan terjadi lagi.

Hari sudah menjelang malam dan bulan sudah menampakkan dirinya. Sekarang pukul tujuh tepat saatnya makan malam. Tuan Oh, Nyonya Oh, Sehun dan Luhan –saudara baru Sehun- sudah menduduki kursinya masing- masing. Tuan dan Nyonya Oh duduk berhadapan. Dan demi apa! Sehun dan Luhan juga harus duduk berhadapan juga. Sungguh ini bukan keinginan Sehun.

Makan malamnya sudah di mulai bahkan Sehun hampir menyelesaikan makannya tapi dari mereka ber-empat belum ada yang memulai percakapan. Begitu hening dan dingin. Diam- diam Sehun juga menatap Luhan dalam. Kalu dilihat dengan seksama Luhan memang terlihat lebih cocok menjadi perempuan. Dia... terlalu manis untuk ukuran seorang lelaki. Tunggu! Apa yang kau pikirkan Oh Sehun! Tidak seharusnya kau berpikiran tentang itu.

"Sehun, perkenalkan namaku Luna dan ini putraku satu- satunya namanya Luhan." inisiatif Nyonya Oh untuk memulai percakapan di antara mereka ber-empat. Begitu Nyonya Oh menyebut Luhan, Sehun langsung memandangi dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan penuh amarah -lagi- tapi Luhan terus membalasnya dengan senyuman dan tak ingin ada dendam di antara mereka berdua. Sayangnya tidak dengan Sehun. Di lihat dari tatapannya Sehun sepertinya sangat membenci Luhan tapi Luhan begiitu bertekad suatu saat pasti Sehun tidak akan membencinya lagi.

"Aku harap kau dapat menerima kami di keluarga ini Sehuna." Tambah wanita yang bernama Luna itu.

Setelah makan malam usai. Sehun memilih mengasingkan diri di bangku taman belakang rumah. Duduk termenung dan tak melakukan apa- apa. Sehun benar benar tidak bisa melakukan ini.

Diam- diam Luhan datang dari belakang bangku yang di duduki Sehun, Luhan berniat untuk mengajak jalan- jalan Sehun walaupun kemungkinan di terima tidak ada tapi Luhan tetap memberanikan diri. Dengan santai dan pelan Luhan menepuk bahu Sehun dari belakang. Sehun yang merasa di sentuh pundaknya pun menoleh.

"Hyung, mau berjalan-jalan?" Luhan tersenyum dengan mengakhiri pertanyaannya tadi tapi yang Luhan dapat malah tatapan sinis dari Sehun.

"jangan memanggilku Hyung! Aku bukan saudaramu! Pergi dan jalan-jalan sana bersama ibumu!" bentak Sehun.

Setelah membentaknya tadi Sehun langsung meninggalkan Luhan yang masih membeku di sana. Sehun menyeringai. Puas. Sedangkan Luhan membeku di tempat setelah Sehun membentaknya tadi. Air mata Luhan menetes tanpa ia sadari. Hatinya benar-benar sakit. Mungkin memang tidak mudah menakhlukan hati seseorang yang keras seperti seorang Oh Sehun.

Sehun memilih kamarnya sebagai tempat mengasingkan diri yang kedua. Sekarang kamarnya sudah rapi entah siapa yang membersihkannya Sehun tak peduli. Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran ranjang lalu mengambil foto Sehun dan ibu kandungnya. Memeluknya hingga Sehun terbawa ke alam mimpi. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

Hari ini hari minggu. SSehun sudah bersiap untuk pergi ke taman kota. Ini adalah rutinitas yang dilakukan Sehun dan teman- temannya setiap hari minggu, hanya untuk mengisi waktu luang ataupun mendapat makan siang gratis.

Sehun sudah siap memakai kaos biasa dan di setelkan dengan jeans di tambah snapback sebagai pemanis. Sehun menatap siluet tubuhnya di kaca. Sempurna. Kemudian Sehun bergegas memakai sepatu dan tak lupa membawa gitarnya.

Sehun mengotak- atik ponselnya, mencoba menghubungi ke-empat sahabatnya.

"yeoboseo? Chanyeol-ah. Kau ada dimana sekarang?"

"..."

"baiklah aku akan menyusulmu."

"..."

"aku sudah di halte. Mungkin aku akan terlambat beberapa menit karena jalanan sedikit macet."

"..."

Sehun kemudian mematikan teleponnya. Sehun menaiki buas dengan tujuan busan karena bus itu datang tepat waktu. Jalanan hari minggu ini benar- benar macet, sekarang Sehun sudah terlambat 10 menit kemudian Sehun memaksa sopir bus untuk menurunkannya saat itu juga. Sang sopir sempat melarang tapi Sehun tetap memmaksanya hingga akhirnya sang supir membukakan pintu untuk Sehun. Sehun berlari dengan kekuatan yang ia miliki. Peluh dan keringat sudah bercucuran membasahi dahinya. Ia sudah hampir sampai dan di seberang sana Sehun melihat teman-temannya yang sudah berteriak girang melihat kedatangannya.

"kau terlambat 20 menit Oh Sehun-ssi" timpal Jongin seraya memberikan segelas es jeruk pada Sehun.

"maaf, jalanan benar-benar macet hari ini. Baiklah, apa kalian siap? Are you ready to fight!" tanya Sehun pada ke-empat temannya.

"i'm fight!" sahut baekhyun mendahului yang lain.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Kita harus melakukannya bersamaan Baekhyunaa" timpal Kyungsoo

"mian, aku hanya terlalu bersemangat hari ini." Balas baekhyun mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya.

"aigoo~ tidak perlu melakukan itu Byun Baekhyun kau berlebihan." Tambah Chanyeol.

"sudahlah, ayo kita berangkat!" lerai Sehun.

"jadi kita tidak jadi melakukannya. Seharusnya kau mengulanginya Sehunaa."

"itu tidak penting baekhyun-ssi. Let's go!"

Taman kota sudah lumayan ramai pengunjung, ini waktu yang tepat. "bagaimana jika di sini?" tanya Sehun pada chanyeol. "tidak buruk." Balas chanyeol.

Mereka sudah memutuskan tempat, di bawah pohon yang rindang. Dengan sigap Sehun langsung mengeluarkan gitarnya. Mereka ber-lima bernyanyi bersama dengan di iringi gitar yang di mainkan Sehun. Para pengunjung taman ikut bergabung dan mengerubungi mereka. Setelah di rasa cukup dan merasa mulai lelah mereka berhenti. Taman kota juga berangsur-angsur sepi. Jongin telah menghitung uang yang mereka dapat.

"fantastis! Kita dapat jackpot minggu ini." Kata jongin di tengah kesunyian malam.

"berapa?" tanya Sehun.

"20.000 won" jawab jongin.

"daebak!" sepasang kekasih mengatakannya bersama, mata chanyeol dan baekhyun melotot.

"bagaimana jika lotte world?" usul baekhyun.

Sehun lantas bangun. "ayo kita berangkat."

Sesampainya di Lotte World mereka langsung menaiki beberapa macam wahana dan berfoto bersama hingga larut malam.

Di sisi lain, Luhan mengamati kegiatan 5 sahabat itu sedari Sehun berangkat tadi. Diam-diam Luhan mengikutinya tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun. Luhan tengah mengintip kegiatan memreka dari balik tiang beton.

"sebahagia itukah hyungku? Apa aku benar-benar tak di butuhkan?" monolog Luhan.

Hari senin. Iya. Hari senin. Hari yang paling membosankan menurut Oh Sehun. Dengan malas ia mencoba bangun dari ranjang kesayangannya dan melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi. Tunggu. Jika Luhan pindah ke rumah ini pasti dia juga akan pindah sekolah dan besar kemungkinan jikka Luhan akan sekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Sehun. Tidak. Itu tidak boleh terjadi. Dengan cepat Sehun melakukan semuanya.

Sehun telah sampai di sekolahnya S-tee School. Memasuki ruang kelasnya. Sehun masih SMA tingkat pertama. Dari SMP Sehun sudah bersekolah di S-tee school. Dulu pada saat SD Sehun sering berpindah-pindah sekolah karena kenakalan Sehun yang tak bisa di tandingi. Hingga akhirnya saat kelulusan SD, tuan Oh memutuskan untuk menyekolahkan Sehun di S-tee School. Sehun mendapatkan sahabat-sahabat yang dapat membuatnya berubah. Tapi Sehun tetaplah Sehun. Semua guru bahkan mengenalnya.

"Baekhyuuuun!" pekik Sehun dari bangku pojok.

"waee~? Berhenti menggangguku Sehun." Balas baekhyun yang masih sibuk membetulkan eyelinernya.

"Berhenti mengobrol!" sesosok pria paruh baya berkacamata memasuki ruang kelas.

"selamat pagi dan selamat datang di semester baru! Panggil aku Guru Yang. Aku wali kelas kalian."

"Resleting anda belum dikancingkan pak!" teriak Sehun usil. Padahal jelas-jelas guru yang sudah mengancingkannya.

Setelah mendengar penuturan Sehun guru yang langsung menutupi selangkangannya dengan buku absen yang di bawanya, setelah ia menyadari bahwa yang di katakan Sehun hanya kebohongan guru Yang hanya berkata, "oh, dasar kurang ajar. Kau kelihatannya seperti rang baik. Mengapa kata-katamu tidak mencerminkan itu? Siapa namamu?" balasnya setengan melotot.

"Darimana saja anda? Bagaimana bisa anda tidak tahu namaku? Lihat saja sendiri di daftar! Halaman pertama, yang bertanda merah. Oh Sehun dalam kurung 'Bajingan'" tutur Sehun. Guru Yang langsung membuka buku absen dan ternyata benar Oh Sehun (Bajingan), guru yang hanya bisa menghela napasnya berat.

"ini adalah hari pertamaku mengajar." Kata guru Yang seraya menutup buku absen keras. "anak- anak! Saya punya murid baru yang akan saya perkenalkan pada kalian. Sebenarnya dia di kelas lain, tapi dia minta supaya dia bisa berada di kelas yang sama dengan hyungnya." Guru yang keluar ruangan untuk memanggil murid baru itu. "masuklah dan perkenalkan dirimu." Ucap guru yang pada siswa baru itu.

"baik."

Murid baru itu adalah Luhan adik tiri Sehun.

"Hai, Namaku Oh Luhan. Kalian bisa memanggilku Luhan. Aku pindahan dari Busan. Kuharap, kalian bisa menerimaku dengan baik." Mata Luhan menelusuri setiap meja. Ia menemukan meja Sehun, berada dipaling belakang pojok dan Sehun duduk sendiri.

"Oh Sehun, bukankah di sampingmu ada bangku kosongg? Biarkan Luhan duduk di sebelahmu" Guru yang masuk kembali dan menyuruh Sehun berbagi meja dengan Luhan. Oh tidaak, benar-benar bukan keinginan seorang oh Sehun untuk berbagi dengan orang yang ia benci.

Setelah mendengar perkataan dari sang wali kelas, Luhan langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi di samping Sehun. Ketika Luhan akan duduk dan menarik kursinya ke belakang Sehun malah menahannya, jelas saja itu membuat seluruh penghuni kelas menengok ke arah Sehun dan Luhan. Guru Yang yang melihatnya langsung berdehem keras. Sehun pun akhirnya membiarkan Luhan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Anak-anak! Besikaplah yang baik dengan teman baru kalian!" kata Guru Yang lagi. Setelah muridnya menyorakkan kata 'ya' guru Yang memulai pelajarannya. "Baiklah, kita akan segera memulai semester baru."

Setelah guru yang menyelesaikan tugas mengajarnya dan meninggalkan kelas, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung mengintrogasi Sehun. "Sehun-ah~ sejak kapan kau punya adik? Mengapa kau tidak pernah memberitahu kami?" tanya baekhyun dengan mata memincing. Sehun malah mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela menatap langit yang setengah mendung. Luhan yang juga mendengar pertanyaan dari baekhyun pun berinisiatif untuk menjawab.

"Sebenarnya, Sehun delapan bulan lebih tua dariku. Jadi, secara teknis dia adalah hyungku." Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk- angguk mengerti, dan Sehun. Ia langsung menyangkal semua yang dikatakan Luhan.

"Dia tidak punya hubungan apa- apa denganku. Dia bukan adikku." Setelah mengatakan itu Sehun langsung pergi meninggalkan ruang kelasnya. Sedangkan Luhan, ia hanya dapat memberikan senyuman pahit untuk murid yang yang melihat ke arahnya.

Hari demi hari telah di lewati Luhan dengan sendiri. Tak ada yang berani mendekati Luhan mungkin karena seisi kelas sudah di ancam oleh Sehun. Saat pelajaran di mulai, Luhan tak pernah melihat Sehun menulis sesuatu di buku pelajarannya. Yang Sehun lakukan hanyalah melihat keluar jendela tak pernah sekalipun menatap Luhan atau sekedar melirik Luhan. Luhan pun berinisiatif untuk menuliskan beberapa catatan di buku tulis Sehun, apalagi ini pelajaran dari guru Park. Bisa mati terkena hukuman jika Sehun tak menulis apapun di bukunya.

Bel tanda pulang sudah di bunyikan. Semua murid sudah bersiap-siap untuk pulang begitu pula dengan Luhan, setelah bel berbunyi ia langsung memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. Berbeda dengan Sehun ia langsung menarik tasnya dan bergegas keluar dari kelas.

"Sehun-ah kenapa buru-buru? Tunggu aku!" teriak jongin yang baru saja melihat Sehun keluar. Tak biasa memang. Jika biasanya Sehun pasti pulang bersama sahabat-sahabatnya namun semenjak ada Luhan, Sehun tak pernah pulang bersama Chanyeol, baekhyun, kyungsoo dan jongin lagi.

Luhan sudah selesai merapikan kamar barunya. Tuan oh menyuruh Luhan untuk pindah ke kamar Sehun, agar mereka cepat akrab katanya. Padahal realitanya Sehun tidak mungkin mau tidur bersama orang yang ia benci.

Luhan menempatkan foto masa kecil bersama ayah kadungnya yang sudah meninggal di atas nakas seperti yang Sehun lakukan. Sesekali Luhan juga mengusap foto itu. Ayahnya terlihat sangat bahagia di foto tersebut. Luhan hampir saja meneteskan air mata karena menginggat kenangan pahit itu tapi...

 _Ckleek!_

Suara pintu yang terbuka. Sehun yang baru masuk kekamar kaget ketika Luhan tengah duduk manis di tepi ranjangnya. "apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?!" mendengar teriakan Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum dan menjawab, "ayah menyuruhku pindah ke lantai atas dan berbagi kamar denganmu." Balas Luhan.

"omong kosong" timpal Sehun sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke arah Luhan. "ayah benar-benar berkata begitu" balas Luhan ketakutan.

"kita tetap jaga jarak. Kau sendiri, dan aku sendiri." Sehun lantas pergi entah kemana. Menutup pintu keras- keras hingga bunyinya sampai ke lantai bawah. Luhan hanya bisa meratapi nasib.

 _Kriiing.. Kring.._

Suara alarm berbunyi dari lantai atas.

Tadi malam Sehun mengijinkan Luhan tidaur di kamarnya walaupun mereka tidur berpisah. Luhan tidur di sofa dan Sehun tidur di ranjang. Itu saja Luhan sungguh sangat bersyukur. Luhan menganggap itu berarti Sehun masih menyayanginya sebagai adik.

Sehun bangun lebih dulu daripada Luhan. Ia memutuskan mandi lebih dulu. Luhan yang melihat ranjang Sehun yang kosong, bergegas merapikannya dan mengumpulkan debu yang berada di bawah ranjang.

 _Kriiiet.._

suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Tiba- tiba Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa sehelai benang pun di tubunhnya alias telanjang.

"Kau menyimpan debu untuk apa? Itu membawa sial, kau tau?" ucap Sehun dengan menyandarkan tubuh telanjangnya di pintu.

Luhan kaget dan reflek mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Sehun hyung, apa yang kau lakukan? K.. kenapa kau tidak memakai handuk?"

"ini kamarku! Memakai handuk atau tidak itu bukan urusanmu. Jika kau tidak tahan, kau bisa tidur dengan ibumu." Timpal Sehun tanppa berpikir

Sehun melangkah mendekati Luhan mengambil seragamnya yang sudah wangi karena Luhan menyetrikanya semalam. "apa kau gay? Lelaki sejati tidak akan jijik melihat penis, kau tau." Luhan tak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Ia hanya diam lalu beranjak mengambil handuk dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Sehun melangkah keluar rumah tanpa menunggu Luhan. Ia tak menoleh padahal Luhan jelas jelas memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Hyuuung.. Sehun Hyungg.. tungguu aku~" teriak Luhan sambil ngos- ngosan. Dan dengan kurang ajarnya Sehun malah mempercepat langkahnya membuat Luhan semakin susah payah mengerjarnya.

"lain kali, cepat kalau mandi! Kau lama sekali. Kau mandi atau apa?" tanya Sehun dengan nada kecewa. Kemudian Luhan menggumamkan kata maaf sambil tersenyum simpul dengan puppy eyes.

"maaf, aku juga merapikan kamarmu." Sehun menarik kkerah seragam Luhan seraya mengepalkan tangannya.

"kau bilang kamarku berantakan!?". Luhan pun terlonjak kaget.

"bukan begitu hyung. Aku hany~". Sehun pun mendapat sebuah ide.

"kau suka membantu ya? Bagus! Sekarang kau adalah babuku! Lakukan apa yang aku katakan, jika tidak kau akan tahu rasa!" Sehun pun melempar tasnya ke arah Luhan dengan keras dan Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah mendengar perkataan Sehun tapi Luhan tetap menggambil hikmah dari ini semua, jika ia menjadi babu Sehun otomatis ia akan selalu ada dengan Sehun.

"sekarang, lari ke halte dan hadang supir bis agar tidak meninggalkanku disana! Cepat!" mendengar perintah Sehun, Luhan langsung berlari ke arah halte dengan tas Sehun di dekapannya.

Luhan sudah sampai di halte. Terus berbicara pada supir bis agar menunggu temannya. Tapi Sehun belum datang juga. Setelah terlihat batang hidungnya, Sehun malah memarahi Luhan karena Luhan salah menghentikan bus.

"apa-apaan kau? Kubilang hadang bus sekolah. Ini bus umum bukan bus sekolah bodoh! Dasar tolol! Apa kau tidak bisa melihatnya." Sopir bus yang melihat pertikai antara dua lelaki itu pun bergegas pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Lihat dan cermati. Ini baru biis sekolah. Ayo!" Sehun menunjjukan pintu yang terbuka, namun Luhan malah bengong menatapi bus itu.

"apa yang kau tunggu? Ayo naik!" Gertak Sehun yang membuat Luhan terkejut.

Sudah sekitar satu minggu pula Luhan melakukan segala sesuatu yang seharusnya Sehun lakukan sendiri. Sehun benar-benar menjadika Luhan sebagai babunya. Tapi Luhan selalu senantiasa melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang Sehun suruh. Mengerjakan PR, menulis catatan, mengambilkan makan siang, mencuci baju, memasak ketika orang tuanya tengah pergi, satu lagi kebiasaan buruk Sehun. Memakan kuaci yang di simpan di lacinya dan membuang kulitnya ke segala arah. Kurang ajar memang tapi Luhan akan selalu membersihkannya. Itu hanya beberapa pekerjaan yang Luhan lakukan, masih banyak lagi hal-hal aneh yang Luhan lakukan atas perintah Sehun. Seperti, Sehun menyuruh Luhan menari sexy dance atau membeli mainan yang di buat tahun 90-an. Sehun memang gila.

TBC~

Huftt.. sebenernya ff ini udah di post kemarin tapi karena ada sedikit problem jadi aku hapus dan dire-post:)

Terima kasih untuk kalian- kalian yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff ini. Dan ingat ff ini mengambil alur dari sebuah film yang masih saya rahasiakan judulnya. Sumpah film itu bagus banget. Yang suka yaoi mungkin tau judul film ini *mungkin:v*

Oia.. yang kemaren abis ulang tahun, si maknae bangsatt!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEHUNNIE! WISH U ALL HAPPINESS!

Saranghae3

sampai jumpa chapter depan dengan Sehun dan Luhan../apa ini? *abaikan*/

Regards

DYACHAN02 - 1600413


	2. Chapter 2

PREVIOUS~

Sehun melangkah keluar rumah tanpa menunggu Luhan. Ia tak menoleh padahal Luhan jelas jelas memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Hyuuung.. Sehun Hyungg.. tungguu aku~" teriak Luhan sambil ngos- ngosan. Dan dengan kurang ajarnya Sehun malah mempercepat langkahnya membuat Luhan semakin susah payah mengerjarnya.

"lain kali, cepat kalau mandi! Kau lama sekali. Kau mandi atau apa?" tanya Sehun dengan nada kurang ajarnya. Kemudian Luhan menggumamkan kata maaf sambil tersenyum simpul dengan puppy eyes.

"maaf, aku juga merapikan kamarmu." Sehun menarik kkerah seragam Luhan seraya mengepalkan tangan yang mengarah ke wajah emas Luhan.

"kau bilang kamarku berantakan!?" Luhan pun terlonjak kaget.

"bukan begitu hyung. Aku hany~". Sehun pun mendapat sebuah ide.

"kau suka membantu ya? Bagus! Sekarang kau adalah babuku! Lakukan apa yang aku katakan, jika tidak kau akan tahu rasa!" Sehun pun melempar tasnya ke arah Luhan dengan keras dan Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah mendengar perkataan Sehun tapi Luhan tetap menggambil hikmah dari ini semua, jika ia menjadi babu Sehun otomatis ia akan selalu ada dengan Sehun.

"sekarang, lari ke halte dan hadang supir bis agar tidak meninggalkanku disana! Cepat!" mendengar perintah Sehun, Luhan langsung berlari ke arah halte dengan tas Sehun di dekapannya.

Luhan sudah sampai di halte. Terus berbicara pada supir bis agar menunggu temannya. Tapi Sehun belum datang juga. Setelah terlihat batang hidungnya, Sehun malah memarahi Luhan karena Luhan salah menghentikan bus.

"apa-apaan kau? Kubilang hadang bus sekolah. Ini bus umum bukan bus sekolah bodoh! Dasar tolol! Apa kau tidak bisa melihatnya." Sopir bus yang melihat pertikai antara dua lelaki itu pun bergegas pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Lihat dan cermati. Ini baru biis sekolah. Ayo!" Sehun menunjjukan pintu yang terbuka, namun Luhan malah bengong menatapi bus itu. "apa yang kau tunggu? Ayo naik!" tambah Sehun.

ONCE UPON A LOVE

Sudah sekitar satu minggu Luhan melakukan segala sesuatu yang seharusnya Sehun lakukan sendiri. Sehun benar-benar menjadikan Luhan sebagai babunya. Tapi Luhan selalu senantiasa melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang Sehun suruh. Mengerjakan PR, menulis catatan, mengambilkan makan siang, mencuci baju, memasak ketika orang tuanya tengah pergi, satu lagi kebiasaan buruk Sehun. Memakan kuaci yang di simpan di lacinya dan membuang kulitnya ke segala arah. Kurang ajar memang tapi Luhan akan selalu membersihkannya. Itu hanya beberapa pekerjaan yang Luhan lakukan, masih banyak lagi hal-hal aneh yang Luhan lakukan atas perintah Sehun. Seperti, Sehun menyuruh Luhan menari sexy dance atau membeli mainan yang di buat tahun 90-an. Sehun memang gila.

.

.

.

.

Dyachan02 Present first story

 **ONCE UPON A LOVE**

Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan

Rate : **M**

Genre : Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Warning!**

 **Yaoi, Typos bertebaran, absurd story**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **HUNHAN AREA**

*SUMARRY*

Luhan datang ke dalam kehidupan seorang Oh Sehun sebagai adik tiri. Sehun tak dapat menerimanya. Namun ada hari ketika ia mulai mencintainya dan akhirnya mereka bersama dengan ending yang tak sempurna:). Terinspirasi dari sebuah film yang luar biasa.. [ **Angst** /Incest/Yaoi/DLDR!/FOR HHI BIG EVENT II]

.

.

.

.

Because life only to find love,

.

.

.

 **ONCE UPON A LOVE**

Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan

Slight chanbaek & kaisoo

Rate : **M**

Genre : Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Warning!**

 **Yaoi, Typos bertebaran**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **HUNHAN AREA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini pelajaran Sains di laboratorium. Sehun keluar lebih dulu dari teman-temannya. Sehun menyandarkan dirinya ke tembok tepat di depan pintu agar Luhan bisa melihatnya dengan cepat. Sehun melipat kedua tangannya di dada dengan wajah datarnya -selalu-. Luhan yang mendapati Sehun disana langsung menghampiri. Sehun tanpa kata-kata menyuruh Luhan memakaikan sepatunya hanya dengan lirikan mata. Luhan pun berjongkok dan mulai memasangkan sepatu ke kaki Sehun. Baekhyun yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam.

"ya! ya! ya! Apa-apaan ini? Hentikan! Kau keterlaluan Oh Sehun." Ucap baekhyun dengan nada yang meninggi.

"Apa-apaan kau! Jangan mencampuri urusanku" balas Sehun dengan nada tak kalah tinggi. Luhan yang mencoba melerai malah di dorong Sehun hingga terjatuh.

"Bajingan!" timpal baekhyun.

"Jalang!" jawab Sehun sengit.

"cukup Sehun! Luhan bukan babumu, kau tidak bisa menjadikannya babu seperti iini!" kyungsoo pun ikut menahan baekhyun yang emosinya sudah sampai ke puncak.

"kenapa kalian bertengkar? Kita inikan teman!" tanya kyungsoo yang mencoba melerai.

"lihat saja apa yan dia lakukan." Balas baekhyun. "Baek, dia bisa melakukan apa yang dia mau. Jangan ikut campur!" kata kyungsoo.

"kenapa kau membelanya?" baekhyun yang tak terima dengan omongan kyungsoo hanya bisa bertanya. Luhan pun mencoba melerai keduanya.

"Baek, Kyung. Jangan bertengkar! Aku rela melakukan ini untuk Sehun hyung." Luhan kembali berjongkok dan memakaikan kembali sepatu Sehun.

"Lu, kau tak harus melakukannya." Luhan tak menggubris perkataan baekhyun dan tetap fokus ke sepatu Sehun hingga. Sehun yang melihat itu sedikit merasa iba dengan Luhan.

"Baiklah sudah selesai. Ayo segera masuk kelas. Ayo baek." Ajak kyungsoo. Semua murid yang lain beranjak dari tempatnya. Luhan mengambil sepatunya dan bergegas menuju kelas meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

Sehun menahan tangan Luhan dan mengumamkan sebuah kata.

"Gomawo."

Mendengar pernyataan Sehun, Luhan merasa tak percaya. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun mengucapkan kata terima kasih.

"untuk apa?" balas Luhan yang masih tak percaya.

"aku bilang, terima kasih." Sebelum Luhan membalasnya Sehun memutuskan untuk mendahului Luhan ke kelas. Luhan hanya tersenyum simpul mendapati hyungnya sudah semakin berubah.

Setelah kata terima kasih terucap dari bibirnya, Sehun sudah mulai berubah ia bahkan menulis catatannya sendiri dan sesekali juga melirik Luhan. Luhan yang mengetahui Sehun tengah meliriknya membalas lirikan itu. Manik kecoklatan Sehun bertemu dengan mata rusa Luhan dan ketika Luhan tersenyum Sehun merasa dirinya salh tingkah dan mulai menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Benar-benar bukan Sehun yang membenci Luhan. Sehun pun tak tahu mengapa bisa seperti ini. Sedangkan Luhan hanya tersenyum simpul menaggapinya.

Pagi ini di ruang musik di ramaikan oleh siswa- siswi yang sedang menonton sesi latihan salah satu band yang perpengaruh dari Seoul University yaitu Bad Boys. Semua siswa yang melihat berteriak histeris tatkala sang vokalis band tersebut mulai benyanyi.

"Bukan pemandangan indah!" runtuk Sehun di perjalanan melewati ruangan musik. Luhan yang selalu ada di belakangnya pun berdecak kagum.

"Wah, daebak, ada apa disini kenapa ramai sekali." Luhan pun mulai berjalan mendahului Sehun dan menyeruak di antara kerumunan manusia yang tengah melihatnya. Luhan terperangah ternyata yang di lihatnya saat ini adalah sebuah band ternama dari Seoul University yang di ketuai oleh namja tampan nan menawan. Wu Yi Fan.

"Oppa! Oppa!"

"Lihat, Yifan sunbae sangat tampan!" teriak salah satu yeoja yang berada di kerumunan itu.

"Bukankah dia sangat seksi," timpal yeoja yang lainnya.

"Alisnya~ ya Tuhan :v"

"aku suka giginya~" tambah baekhyun tak mau kalah. Baekhyun tetaplah baekhyun walaupun dia namja tapi kelakuannya seperti yeoja bahkan seantero kelas tau kalau baekhyun adalah penggosip ulung. Itu bukanlah hal yang penting~

"Wu yifan. Benar Wu Yi Fan dari bad boys. Wah, daebak. Tak dapat di percaya!" monolog Luhan di tengan kerumunan manusia. Mengetahui Luhan berdecak kagum yang berlebihan Sehun segera menarik lengan Luhan dan membawanya ke belakang kerumunan.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun dengan suara beratnya yang dingin membuat Luhan terdiam.

"a.. aku hanya~" belum selesai Luhan menjawab, Sehun sudah menyeret lengannya untuk segera masuk ke dalam kelas.

Luhan pulang mendahului Sehun, karena dia bilang harus bertemu seseorang. Luhan pun dengan senang hati mengiyakan. Luhan masuk ke dalam rumah dengan buru- buru. Dengan cepat kakinya melangkah menuju gelas yang di ambil dengan air di kulkas dan meneguknya kasar. Aah.. segarnya..

Lantas Luhan mendudukkan dirinya ke kursi ruang makan dan tak sengaja melihat sticky note berwarna kuning yang menempel di pintu kulkas

'ayah dan eomma pergi ke jeju selama 2 minggu. Kalian berdua jaga diri di rumah.'

Itu bukan hal yang buruk menurut Luhan. Ia akan menempati rumah ini dengan Sehun selama 2 minggu kedepan. Luhan teramat sangat bahagia.

"di mana orang-orang?" tanya Sehun yang baru saja masuk kedapur masih dengan seragam dan kaus kaki.

"Seperti yang hyung lihat di pintu kulkas. Tak ada seorang pun yang benar-benar hidup di rumah ini." Jawab Luhan santai. "seperti yang kuduga, kau akan terbiasa dengan ini semua. Tak ada seorangpun yang perhatian denganku." Sehun tersenyumm kecut Sambil mengaduk-aduk ramennya.

"tidak apa-apa hyung. Mulai sekarang aku akan perhatian padamu. Sekarang pergilah ke kamar dan ganti baju, aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu."

"tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak ingin terkena penyakit diare." Kata-kata Sehun membuat Luhan tersenyum geli. "kau mau makan atau tudak? Atau kau malah suka makanan instanmuu?" balas Luhan dengan tersenyum.

"baiklah jika itu keinginanmu. Aku akan membantumu tapi jika aku terserang diare kau sebagai gantinya." Luhan hanya terkekeh.

Selama mereka di dapur, Sehun malah menganggu Luhan yang sedang fokus dengan buah-buah yang akan di potongnya. Kadang Sehun juga menceritakan pengalaman lucu*menurut Sehun* Sehun pada Luhan sedangkan Luhan hanya tersenyum walaupun tak terlalu mengerti apa yang Sehun katakan. "Lu, kau mendengarkanku atau tidak. Aku sudah susah payah mengorek masa laluku tapi kau malah mengabaikanku." Sungut Sehun kesal. Luhan tidak menjawab ia tetap fokus dengan salad buahnya. "Lulu~ kau mendengarku? Tatap aku lu." Pinta Sehun. Luhan pun mulai risih dengan Sehun yang terus mengganggunya. "kenapa?"

 _Dukk!_

Suara tabrakan antara kulit telur rebus dan kepala Luhan. Sehun yang kesal karena Luhan terus mengabaikannya mempunyai sebuah ide untuk mengerjainya dengan memukulkan telur rebus ke kepala Luhan. "aaww! sakit hyungg" ucap Luhan. Sehun hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa renyahnya membuat Luhan juga ikut tertawa dan akhirnya mereka malah kebablasan dan tak berhenti tertawa padahal hal yang lucu telah tiada? Jadi, apa yang mereka tertawakan? Entahlah~ mungkin...

Matahari tengah di gantikan dengan datangnya bulan, itu pertanda malam sudah menjelang. Sehun mengamati Luhan yang tengan tidur di ranjangnya sesekali ia juga tersenyum simpul, melihat adiknya yang tidur dengan damai. Sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan tapi Sehun masih sibuk mengecat mainan-mainannya. Hobi yang aneh.

ONCE UPON A LOVE

Burung-burung bernyanyi sambil berlarian di sekitar Luhan. Hari ini hari minggu. Jika biasanya ia mengikuti hyungnya bernyanyi di taman koota bersama baekhyun, kyungsoo, chanyeol, dan jongin tapi karena tugas yang menumpuk dari guru Yang, mereka memutuskan untuk belajar kelompok. Sekarang Luhan sudah duduk manis di bangku taman dan sedikit mencorat-coret buku gambarnya.

 _Dddrtt.. ddrrrtt_ ~

Sebuah ponsel tengan bergetar, lantas Luhan mengecek ponselnya tapi ternyata bukan. Kemudian ia menengok mencari sumber bunyi tersebut. Ternyata sumber bunyi itu dari sebuah ponsel yang tergeletak di bangku taman yang lain, ponsel itu tengah mendapat telpon. Luhan berinisiatif menjawabnya siapa tau itu pemiliknya yang menelepon. Luhan hanya membantu.

"Yeoboseo?"

'Yeoboseo. Kau yang mengangkat telpon ini. Aku pemilik ponsel ini. Aku meninggalkannya di bangku taman. Bisakah kau memberitahukan posisimu sekarang, supaya aku bisa mengambil ponselku?'

"oh, aku di tempat duduk sebelah lapangan basket."

'oh, terima kasih. Kau bisa menunggu? Aku akan segera kesana untuk mengambilnya.

"tentu"

Ternyata benar. Ponsel itu tertinggal oleh pemiliknya. Luhan pun kembali duduk untuk menunggu pemilik ponsel tersebut mengambilnya.

"ah, kau rupanya! Terima kasih sudah menemukan ponselku." Ucap seseorang dengan sedikit ngos-ngosan. Luhan membalikkan badan dan betapa kagetnnya ia ketika mengetahui pemilik ponsel itu adalah Wu Yifan, vokalis dari bad boys. Luhan mendadak kaku. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Kali ini yifan benar-benar membuatnya salah tingkah tapi Luhan menyukai yifan hanya sebatas fan tidak lebih.

"terima kasih. Mungkin akan hilang kalau kau tidak mengambilnya." Tambah Yifan seraya tersenyum. "oh, sama-sama~" balas Luhan menahan rona merah di pipinya. "bagaimana kalau kita makan sebagai ucapan terima kasihku? Aku yang akan traktir!" usul yifan. "tidak apa-apa yifan-ssi, tapi aku sedang menunggu teman-temanku untuk kerja kelompok." Tolak Luhan halus. "ayolah, aku akan segera mengantarmu kembali." Yifan terus memaksa dan akhirnya Luhan luluh dan mengiyakan permintaan yifan. Sebuah senyuman merekah di bibir yifan tatkala Luhan menerima tawarannya. "baiklah. Tunggu aku di sini. Aku akan mengambil mobil sebentar." Yifan pun berlari meninggalkan Luhan.

Luhan teramat sangat menyesal. Bagaimana bisa ia menerima tawaran yifan sedangkan pada saat yang bersamaan Luhan harus kerja kelompok dengan teman-temannya. "apa yang elah kulakukan. Aaisssh~" monolog Luhan sembari mengacak rambutnya kasar.

Luhan dan yifan telah sampai di depan cafe xoxo yang biasanya ia dan Sehun kunjungi. Tapi sekarang Luhan mengunjunginya dengan orang yang baru saja di kenalnya.

"Yifan-ssi, bagaimana kau tau kalau aku menyukai salad buah?" ucap Luhan seraya mengarahkan sendok ke mulutnya. "aku tau banyak ketika bertemu denganmu." Balas yifan santai. "Lu, bisakah kau memanggilku hyung saja agar tidak terlalu formal." Tambah yifan yang tetap memandangi wajah damai Luhan. "b.. baiklah hyung~" jawan Luhan ragu. "apa kau tidak ingin memesan sesuatu hyung?" tanya Luhan untuk memecah suasana canggung. "tidak perlu. Aku sudah kenyang melihatmu makan." Balas yifan tak sopan*menurut Luhan*. Ini benar-benar bahasa seseorang yang menyukai seseorang. Luhan tau itu.

"Luhan sunbae, seseorang memintaku untuk mengantarkan kotak makan siang ini padamu." ucap Hyunji seraya memberikan kotak makan siang itu ke tangan Luhan. "tunggu, sebelum aku menerima ini. Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya Luhan di barengi dengan anggukan lemah Hyunji. "siapa yang menyuruhmu mengantarkan ini padaku?" tambah Luhan. "itu rahasia." Hyunji kemudian lari meninggalkan Luhan.

Akhir-akhir ini Luhan sering sekali mendapatkan sesuatu dari orang yang tak pernah di ketahuinya. Semacam cokelat, bunga, dan kotak makan siang yang seperti itu. Luhan bingung, ia tidak dapat menebak siapa kira-kira orang yang memberikan semua itu.

"Luhan! Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" tanya Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari toilet. "hyung, pakai bajumu. Ini sekolah bukan rumahmu." Sunggut Luhan lalu memeluk posesif dada telanjang Sehun dan membawanya ke dalam toilet lagi. Bukan maksud untuk modus atau apapun. Luhan hanya tidak ingin yeoja-yeoja alay pengemar Sehun melihat idolanya sedang telanjang dada seperti sekarang. Jujur, Luhan sangat tidak ingin itu terjadi.

"sepertinya kau dapat banyak makanan setiap pagi dan siang akhir-akhir ini?" Luhan hanya berdehem dan fokus menikmati kimbab yang di berikan hyunji tadi dan ia tak begitu menanggapi ucapan hyungnya. "ku kira, aku tidak akan melihatmu di kantin lagi." Tambah Sehun. "itu tidak terlalu buruk. Aku jadi tidak perlu berjalan dan kelelahan." Balas Luhan sambil menoleh sekilas ke arah Sehun lalu kembali megunyah kimbabnya.

"hyung! ini, bantu aku menghabiskannya" tawar Luhan kemudian menyodorkan 2 bungkus kimbab.

"tidak mau!" sahut Sehun ketus lalu mendorong Luhan dan menyebabkan 2 kimbab itu jatuh ke tanah.

"Sehun hyung! Kenapa? Apa masalahnya? Maafkan aku!"Luhan begitu terkejut. tanpa di sadari air mata Luhan menetes tak kuasa membendung rasa keterkejutannya. apa ia melakukan sesuatu yang salah? Tentu saja tidak.

Sehun meninggalkan Luhan, berlari tanpa arah karena sedikit kecewa. Ya Tuhan! Kecewa model apa ini? Bahkan Luhan tak melakukan sesuatu yang salah.

 _Drrtt~ drrtt~_

Ponsel Sehun bergetar seseorang tengah menelponnya..

"yeoboseo. ayah?"

'ayah lupa meninggalkan catatan pagi ini. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Luhan. Hari ini juga peringatan hari wafat ayahnya. ayah dan eomma tidak ada dirumah, jadi jaga Luhan baik-baik.'

"ayah! ayah! Yeoboseo?" teleponnya sudah di matikan.

Bagaimana bisa hari ini hari ulang tahunnya Luhan. Padahal keadaannya sedang begini, apa yang harus Sehun lakukan~

Setelah mendapat telepon dari ayahnya, Sehun segera berlari pulang ke rumah untuk mencari Luhan di sana.

"Luhan! Luhan! Luhan! Oh Luhan!" teriak Sehun yang baru sampai di depan pintu. Tempat pertama yang ada di pikiran Sehun adalah kamar mandi karena mungkin Luhan sedang menangis karena Sehun sedang marah padanya. Seperti yang kalian tau, Luhan memang cengen seperti anak perempuan. Nihil dikamar mandi, dapur dan segala jenis ruangan telah di periksa Sehun tapi Luhan benar-benar tidak ada. Tunggu! Sehun melupakan sesuatu. Bagaimana dengan kamarnya?

"bagaimana bisa, aku lupa dengan tempatku." Gumamnya hampir tak terdengar.

Dengan segera menaiki tangga kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar tapi nihil, kamar itu masih gelap, rapi, kosong dan tak berpenghuni. Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang. Mengeram frustasi sambil mengusak rambutnya kasar. Tanpa sengaja Sehun melihat foto yang dibingkai rapi di atas nakas Luhan. Foto itu adalah foto Luhan bersama ayah kandungnya yang sudah meninggal*mungkin*. Tempat ini! Iitu sungai Han. Mungkin Luhan ada di sana. Batin Sehun.

Seseorang tengah duduk di tepi sungai Han. Di lihat dapi seragamnya Sehun yakin itu Luhan.

"Lu~" Luhan menoleh. "Darimana saja kau? Kenapa tidak mengabari atau menelponku?"

"darimana hyung tau aku disini?"

Tangannya beralih ke saku celana, seperti mengambil sesuatu. "aku tau dari foto ini." Mata Luhan berkaca-kaca. Sehun membawa foto terakhir yang ia lakukan bersama ayah kandungnya sebelum meninggal. "maaf, aku baru tahu kalau hari ini ulang tahunmu. Dan ta..."

"jangan bahas dia hyung!" potong Luhan. Bulir- bulir air matanya tak sanggup lagi untuk tidak menetes. "hei, jangan menangis!" kini Sehun sedikit memajukan tubuhnya. Mmengarahkan tangannya ke wajah Luhan dan menghapus bulir air mata adiknya itu lalu memeluknya hangat. "aku senang Sehun hyung tak marah padaku lagi" balas Luhan. Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya. "jangan lakukan itu lagi, ok? Kau membuatku mengkhawatirkanmu, ingat itu." Pinta Sehun seraya mengusak lembut rambut adikknya. "aku mengerti. Maafkan aku." Senyum mengembang di bibir tipis Luhan.

Sehun menatap Luhan intens, seperti tatapan ingin melakukan sesuatu. Wajahnya terus maju, maju dan maju, membuat Luhan reflek menutup matanya. Ia mengira Sehun akan menciumnya. Karena jujur, Luhan telah jatuh cinta pada kakaknya sendiri. Setelah mmelihat Luhan memejamkan mata, Sehun malah tertawa mengejek. "baik, itu cukup! Orang- orang mulai berpikir kita pasangan gay. Ayo kita pulang." Ucapnya seraya melingkarkan tangannya sampai pundak Luhan..

Kini mereka berjalan beriringan untuk menuju kediaman orang tuanya. Sesekali Luhan melayangkan pengalamannya saat masih kecil. "kau pernah tinggal di sekitar sini? Kapan?" balasnya sembari mengeluarkan tawa mengejeknya. "kenapa hyung tertawa? Aku benar- benar pernah tinggal di sekitar sini. Tapi itu dulu, saat aku masih kecil. Sekarang aku tidak bisa banyak mengingatnya."

"jika kau sudah lelah tidurlah dulu, aku ingin mengecat ini dulu." Katanya sambil mengemasi mainannya dan mengambil salah satu mainan favoritnya yaitu sebuah miniatur ultraman kemudian membawanya ke balkon.

"tsh, kenapa hyung suka sekali melakukan itu?" desis Luhan.

"entahlah, aku juga tak tahu. Tiba- tiba saja aku ingin melakukannya dan berakhir jadi hobi~"

"baiklah, aku akan menunggu hingga kau selesai mengecatnya." Kini Luhan beranjak dari ranjang dan bersila di sebelah Sehun. "aku akan melihat perubahan pada benda ini." Tambahnya.

"kau mau melihat ultramen ini atau melihatku?" canda Sehun dan langsung membuat Luhan merona. "lihat! Pipimu merah sekarang." Dan sontak membuat Luhan merah merona.

"a.. apa maksudmu Oh Sehun! Dasar maniak!" Luhan pun meninggalkan Sehun dengan telapak tangannya yang masih menempel di pipinya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

"baiklah. Aku sudah selesai dan aku akan menemanimu." Sehun pun beranjak dan menaruh mainannya di lemari kaca kemudian merebahkan diri di ranjang.

Saat ini sudah tengah malam, namun Sehun masih terjaga sama sekali tidak merasa mengantuk. Sehun memandangi wajah Luhan yang sudah lebih dulu terlelap dan tanpa sengaja Sehun mengangkat tangannya untuk membelai pipi Luhan. 'Bagaimana bisa ada lelaki secantik dirimu? Kau sudah membuatku melakukan kesalahan'

TBC

Cieee... hunhan dah deketan,

Cieee... sehun suka luhan

Cieee... luhan suka sehun

Cieee... Cieee... Cieee...

/apaazii?/

Hehehe, alaay~

Thankseu teman2 yang uda baca ff gajelas ini:)

Thanks juga silent readers:)

Regards

DYACHAN02 – 160416


	3. Chapter 3

PREVIOUS~

.

"Yeoboseo. ayah?"

"Ayah lupa meninggalkan catatan pagi ini. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Luhan. Hari ini juga peringatan hari wafat Ayahnya. Ayah dan Ibu tidak ada dirumah, jadi jaga Luhan baik-baik."

"apaa! Ayah! Yeoboseo?" teleponnya sudah di matikan.

Bagaimana bisa hari ini hari ulang tahunnya Luhan. Padahal keadaannya sedang begini, apa yang harus Sehun lakukan~

Setelah mendapat telepon dari ayahnya, Sehun segera berlari pulang ke rumah untuk mencari Luhan di sana.

"Luhan! Luhan! Luhan! Oh Luhan!" teriak Sehun yang baru sampai di depan pintu. Tempat pertama yang ada di pikiran Sehun adalah kamar mandi karena mungkin Luhan sedang menangis karena Sehun sedang marah padanya. Seperti yang kalian tau, Luhan memang cengen seperti anak perempuan. Nihil dikamar mandi, dapur dan segala jenis ruangan telah di periksa Sehun tapi Luhan benar-benar tidak ada. Tunggu! Sehun melupakan sesuatu. Bagaimana dengan kamarnya?

"bagaimana bisa, aku lupa dengan tempatku." Gumamnya hampir tak terdengar.

Dengan segera menaiki tangga kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar tapi nihil, kamar itu masih gelap, rapi, kosong dan tak berpenghuni. Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang. Mengeram frustasi sambil mengusak rambutnya kasar. Tanpa sengaja Sehun melihat foto yang dibingkai rapi di atas nakas Luhan. Foto itu adalah foto Luhan bersama ayah kandungnya yang sudah meninggal*mungkin*. Tempat ini! Iitu sungai Han. Mungkin Luhan ada di sana. Batin Sehun.

Seseorang tengah duduk di tepi sungai Han. Di lihat dapi seragamnya Sehun yakin itu Luhan.

"Lu~" Luhan menoleh. "Darimana saja kau? Kenapa tidak mengabari atau menelponku?"

"darimana hyung tau aku disini?" tanya luhan balik.

Tangannya beralih ke saku celana, seperti mengambil sesuatu. "aku tau dari foto ini." Mata Luhan berkaca-kaca. Sehun membawa foto terakhir yang ia lakukan bersama ayah kandungnya sebelum meninggal. "maaf, aku baru tahu kalau hari ini ulang tahunmu. Dan ta..."

"Jangan bahas itu Hyung!" potong Luhan. Bulir- bulir air matanya tak sanggup lagi untuk tidak menetes.

"Hei, jangan menangis!" kini Sehun sedikit memajukan tubuhnya. Mmengarahkan tangannya ke wajah Luhan dan menghapus lelehan air mata adiknya itu lalu memeluknya erat dan hangat.

"Aku senang Sehun hyung tak marah padaku lagi" balas Luhan. Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi, ok? Kau membuatku mengkhawatirkanmu, ingat itu." Pinta Sehun seraya mengusak lembut rambut adikknya.

"Aku mengerti. Maafkan aku." Senyum mengembang di bibir tipis Luhan.

Sehun menatap Luhan intens, seperti tatapan ingin melakukan sesuatu. Wajahnya terus maju, maju dan maju, membuat Luhan reflek menutup matanya. Ia mengira Sehun akan menciumnya. Karena jujur, Luhan telah jatuh cinta pada kakaknya sendiri. Setelah mmelihat Luhan memejamkan mata, Sehun malah tersenyum mengejek.

"Baik, itu cukup! Orang- orang mulai berpikir kita pasangan gay. Ayo kita pulang." Ucapnya seraya melingkarkan tangannya sampai pundak Luhan..

Kini mereka berjalan beriringan untuk menuju kediaman orang tuanya. Sesekali Luhan melayangkan pengalamannya saat masih kecil. "kau pernah tinggal di sekitar sini? Kapan?" balasnya sembari mengeluarkan tawa mengejeknya.

"Kenapa Hyung tertawa? Aku benar- benar pernah tinggal di sekitar sini. Tapi itu dulu, saat aku masih kecil. Sekarang aku tidak bisa banyak mengingatnya."

"Jika kau sudah lelah tidurlah dulu, aku ingin mengecat ini dulu." Katanya sambil mengemasi mainannya dan mengambil salah satu mainan favoritnya yaitu sebuah miniatur ultraman kemudian membawanya ke balkon.

"Tsh, kenapa hyung suka sekali melakukan itu?" desis Luhan.

"Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu. Tiba- tiba saja aku ingin melakukannya dan berakhir jadi hobi~"

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu hingga kau selesai mengecatnya." Kini Luhan beranjak dari ranjang dan bersila di sebelah Sehun. "Aku akan melihat perubahan pada benda ini." Tambahnya.

"Kau mau memperhatikan mainan ini atau memperhatikan aku?" canda Sehun dan langsung membuat Luhan merona. "lihat! Pipimu merah sekarang." Dan sontak membuat Luhan merah merona.

"A.. apa maksudmu Oh Sehun! Dasar maniak!" Luhan pun meninggalkan Sehun dengan telapak tangannya yang masih menempel di pipinya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

"Baiklah. Aku sudah selesai dan aku akan menemanimu." Sehun pun beranjak dan menaruh mainannya di lemari kaca kemudian merebahkan diri di ranjang.

Saat ini sudah tengah malam, namun Sehun masih terjaga sama sekali tidak merasa mengantuk. Sehun memandangi wajah Luhan yang sudah lebih dulu terlelap dan tanpa sengaja Sehun mengangkat tangannya untuk membelai pipi Luhan. 'Bagaimana bisa ada namja secantik dirimu? Kau sudah membuatku melakukan kesalahan'

.

.

.

.

Dyachan02 Present first story

 **ONCE UPON A LOVE**

Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan

Rate : **M**

Genre : Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Warning!**

 **Yaoi, Typos bertebaran, absurd story**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **HUNHAN AREA**

*SUMARRY*

Luhan datang ke dalam kehidupan seorang Oh Sehun sebagai adik tiri. Sehun tak dapat menerimanya. Namun ada hari ketika ia mulai mencintainya dan akhirnya mereka bersama dengan ending yang tak sempurna . Terinspirasi dari sebuah film yang luar biasa.. [ **Angst** /Incest/Yaoi/DLDR!/FOR HHI BIG EVENT II]

.

.

.

.

Because life only to find **love,**

.

.

.

 **ONCE UPON A LOVE**

Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan

Slight chanbaek & kaisoo

Rate : **M**

Genre : Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Warning!**

 **Yaoi, Typos bertebaran**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **HUNHAN AREA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini hari minggu. Sehun dan Luhan memutuskan untuk berjalan- jalan ke Lotte World. Mereka bangun tidur bersama, mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi bersama tapi tidak untuk mandi. Luhan tak akan mau mandi bersama seorang maniak sepperti Sehun.

"lihat, kau bahkan tidak bisa menyikat gigi dengan benar."

"apalagi Lu? Kita hanya menggosok gigi, bagaimana bisa aku melakukan kesalahan dengan gosok gigi?" kesal Sehun karena Luhan selalu berkata salah dengan apapun yang Sehun lakukan.

"Hyung! Aku tau kau bodoh tapi aku tidak menyangka kau sebodoh ini." Luhan menghela nafas kemudian berkumur dengan segelas air di tangannya.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Kau berkata apa barusan? Katakan sekali lagi?"

"tidak ada." Ucap Luhan lalu membuka pintu kamar mandi.

"Ya! Oh Luhan! Jika kau berani mengatakannya lagi, aku akan mengintipmu mandi sekarang!" teriak Sehun sedikit mengerjai adiknya.

"Ya! Berani mengintipku. Kau akan menyesal maniak." Balas Luhan dengan sedikit membuka pintu.

~.~

"Hyung bagaimana bisa kau tidak mandi?" ucap Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilitnya hingga dada, membuat paha dan bahunya terekspos nyata.

"wow Lu, tubuhmu putih sekali? Dan baru kali ini aku melihat namja memakai handuk sampai dada." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, Sehun malah menjawabnya dengan pertanyaan.

"dasar maniak! Enyah kau dari sini! Aku mau menganti baju. Cepat!"

"tsh! Sebelum kau mengusirku, aku akan pergi lebih dulu. Oh Luhan- ssi" desis Sehun lalu meninggalkan Luhan yang tak bergeming sedang memilah pakaian mana yang akan di kenakannya.

"ada apa dengan bajumu?" tanya Sehun yang melihat Luhan menuuruni tangga dengan busana yang sedikit aneh. "Kenapa motifnya bunga- bunga?" tambah Sehun. Luhan tampak tak bergeming. Ia tetap melanjutkan perjalanan kakinya menuruni tangga dengan elok bak seorang model.

"entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Tiba- tiba saja aku ingin memakainya." Jawabnya seraya mengidikkan bahu.

Ya Tuhan! Jawaban macam apa itu? 'tiba- tiba ingin memakainya.' Demi jidat Chanyeol yang bersinar! Itu jawaban paling aneh yang pernah Sehun dengar. Ia bahkan berpikir mungkin hanya Luhan yang bisa mengatakan kata- kata sukar, aneh dan tak dapat di mengerti.

"Aneh!" desis Sehun yang mungkin tak dapat di dengar Luhan. Tapi itu mungkin, nyatanya Luhan dapat mendengarnya. "Hyung, kau mengataiku?" tanya Luhan yang baru saja mendengar suara ejekan. "tidak. Aku tidak mengatakan apa- apa!" elaknya dengan tersenyum mengejek. "kajja! Berangkat lebih pagi. Itu menyenagkan!*wink*" tambahnya dengan manatap wajah Luhan lalu mengedipkan matanya nakal.

Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum. Hatinya berdebar kala melihat tingkah Sehun yang makin menguasai hhatinya. Kini wajah Luhan benar- benar merona di buatnya, perasaan apa ini? Luhan pun belum menyadarinya~

"Lu, ayo kita naik yang itu dulu."

"tidak hhyung, jika kita ke Lotte World. Kita harus naik wahana itu untuk yang pertama."

"baiklah, aku akan menurutimu"

Mereka menghabiskan banyak waktu di Lotte World hari ini. Walaupun Sehun selalu melakukan kesalahan (menuurut Luhan) tapi Sehun tetap menuruti apa yang di inginkan Luhan. Mereka bahkan melupakan makan siang karena terlalu bersemangat untuk menikmati hari minggu ini. Sekarang Luhan ttak segan lagi menggandeng tangan Sehun dan Sehun pun membalas tautan tangan mereka. Mereka bahkan meluangkan waktu untuk pergi ke gereja. Sekedar beribadah dan memanjatkan do'a serta mengucapkan rasa syukur yang sudah mereka dapatkan.

Luhan terlihat sangat serius menjalani ibadahnya, dengan mata yang terpejam dan tangan di dadanya menambah kesan cantik dan tampan di waktu yang bersamaan. Sedangkan Sehun, ia malah sibuk memandangi Luhan yang tengah serius memanjatkan do'a dengan senyuman bahagia.

Aku mulai mencintainya.

** ONCE UPON A LOVE **

"Sekolah kita akan mengadakan festival bulan depan. Masing- masing kelas mendapat bagian untuk bersaing dengan kelas lain. Dan saya kemari untuk persiapan kita." Terang Guru Yang yang baru memasuki kelas. "saya yakin ini akan indah, luar biasa dan paling unik!" tambah Guru Yang yang terlihat melebih- lebihkan.

"acara jenis apa saem?" tanya kyungsoo dari bangku paling belakang.

"Dance!"

"Huuu...!" semua murid di kelas meneriaki Guru Yang, bagaimanna bisa Dance di katakan paling unik? Yang benar saja?! Debus baru lebih unik, iyakan reader? *enggak!*abaikan!

"saem!, bagaimana itu bisa dibilang paling unik? Kami sudah muak dengan itu!" Baekhyun pun tak mau kalah meneriaki Guru Yang. "Eeeeyy.. tunggu! Saya akan membuat ini versi laki- laki dengan laki- laki yang melakukan tarian. Ini akan unik."

"laki- laki dengan laki- laki?"

"Benar sekali, tuan Byun!"

Dengan mata yang memandang seluruh siswa di kelas 2-2 ini, matanya tertuju pada penampakan sosok cantik dan tampan. Akhirnya Guru Yang memutuskan "Luhan! Dia tampak cantik, dia bisa memimpin." Luhan yang merasa namanya di sebutkan langsung memelototkan matanya sedangkan Sehun malah menertawakannya saat Guru Yang mengatakan kalu Luhan cantik.. "haah? Aku saem? Aku tidak tau cara melakukannya saem." Ucap Luhan masih dengan raut terkejutnya. "Tidak usah khawatir, bajingan di sebelahmu itu yang akan menari bersamamu." Kata Guru Yang dengan setengah memelengosi Sehun.

Sehun memang bajingan tapi di balik ke-bajingannya itu dia sangat pandaai menari. Selain Sehun, Kai juga pandai menari. Tapi tidak untuk Chanyeol-_- walaupun Chanyeol tidak pandai menari tapi ia pintar memainkan beberapa alat musik seperti gitar, piano, drum, bass dan lain sebagainya~

Luhan tersenyum kaku. Bagaimana ia melakukannya nanti, apalagi dengan hyungnya sendiri. Pasti wajahnya akan merah dan pipinya merona sempurna. Ah~ tidak boleh terjadi! Luhan harus bisa melakukannya! Fighting!. Sehun tersenyum penuh arti sambil memandangi Luhan.

Di Pinggiran Sungai Han yang sunyi~

"Sehun Hyung, apa menurutmu aku seperti perempuan?" tanya Luhan Polos. Sehun hanya tertawa menaggapi pertanyaan aneh yang terlontar dari Luhan.

"Kenapa tertawa Hyung?" tanya Luhan Lagi. Sembari menikmati snack yang dibawanya.

"kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" balas Sehun santai.

"pagi ini, Guru Yang bilang ingin aku memimpin dance denganmu, apalagi itu trouble maker. Bukankah itu seperti perempuan? Aku bukan wanita. Jadi kenapa Guru Yang ingin aku melakukannya?" jelas Luhan panjang lebar.

"Mungkin Guru Yang berpikir, kau bisa melakukannya lebih baik daripada seorang perempuan." Perkataan Sehun membuat hati Luhan luluh. Membuat Luhan menatapnya dalam. Dan berakhir dengan senyuman yang mengembang di bibirnya.

~.~

Sepulang sekelah hari ini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengajak Kai, Kyungsoo, Sehun dan Luhan untuk berjalan- jalan ke pusat perbelanjaan yang baru di buka.

"jika kalian ingin berjalan- jalan, lakukanlah. Aku dan Baekhyun akan menunggu di cafe ini." Perintah Chanyeol pada teman- temannya. Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun untuk memilih tempat yang pas untuk mereka ber-enam nanti.

"kurasa disini bisa." Ucap Baekhyun tersenyum menampilkan eyesmilenya.

Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun, Kai dengan Kyungsoo, Sehun dengan Luhan. Sungguh pemandangaan yang menenangkan hati. Luhan mengajak Sehun untuk melihat- lihat toko aksesoris. Kini mata Luhan tertuju pada sepasang cincin yang di pajang rapi di etalase toko tersebut.

"bisakah aku melihat cincin ini?" tanya Luhan kalem.

"sepasang cincin ini adalah barang penjualan terbaik kami. Dan ini stok terakhir yang kami punya." Balas pemilik toko.

"Berapa harganya?" tanya Luhan summringah karena terlalu menyukai sepasang cincin itu.

"20.400 won."

Luhan kemudian mengecek jumlah uang yang ada di dalam dompetnya. Namu sayang sekali ia tidak memiliki uang yang cukup di dompetnya.

"Sehun hyung! Bisakah aku pinjam 5000 won?" tanya Luhan saraya menoleh ke arah Sehun.

"aku tidak punya." Jawab Sehun dengan wajah datar setengan dingin.

 _Dasar albino pelit_. _Pekik_ _Luhan_ _dalam hati_.

"kalau begitu tunggu aku disini, aku akan mengambil uang sebentar."

"tidak perlu. Kurasa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah menunggu kita. Aku akan menunggumu di tempat yang tadi."

"baiklah, aku pergi dulu."

Luhan pun berlari menuju ATM terdekat. Setelah mendapat uang yang ia butuhkan, Luhan kembali ke toko tersebut, namu betapa terkejutnya Luhan. Cincin yang akan di belinya dan hanya ada satu di toko tersebut sudah tidak ada di tempatnya.

"Permisi, kemana cincin yang aku lihat tadi?" tanya Luhan pada pemilik toko/

"ah, seseorang telah membelinya lebih dulu darimu. Maaf!"

"Cepat sekali"

.

Di sepanjang perjalanan pulang Luhan terus bergumam kesal karena cincin yang cantik tadi melayang. Bagaimana bisa hilang secepat itu? Ya Tuhan! Itu memmang kejadian teraneh menurut Luhan. Bahkan, Luhan sangat sangat sangat tidak berselera makan bersama teman- temannya tadi. Ia hanya melamun memandangi makanannya diengah- tengan lelucon Chanyeol yang selalu membuat semua orang tertawa. Sampai kamar pun Luhan tetap menunduk lesu.

"sudahlah, lupakan. Itu hanya sebuah cincin. Tidak membaperkannya."kata Sehun sambil menaik turunkan kuas yang di pegangnya ke kulit mainannya.

"tidak bisa hyung. Cincin itu sangat cantik dan aku ingin memberikannya pada seseorang yang spesial"

"sangat- sangat cantik" tambah Luhan dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu seperti bebek. Sehun menghentikan tangannya yang sedari tadi mengecat mainanya. Rahangnya menegang mendengar kalimat yang baru saja ia dengar dari Luhan.

"Seseorag yang spesial?" Sehun menjeda ucapannya. "apa kau berkencan dengan seseorang sekarang? Siapa?" ucap Sehun dengan tawa mengejek.

"akan kuberi tahu jika saatnya tiba." Balas Luhan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke buku pelajarannya lagi.

.

'akan kuberi tahu jika sudah saatnya.' Kata- kata Luhan tadi terus terngiang di kepala Sehun. Entah mengapa Sehun terus memikirkan orang spesial yang di maksud Luhan. Kira- kira siapa orang itu. Apa mungkin itu seorang perempuan? Atau mungkin seorang laki- laki? Sepertinya Luhan terlalu cantik untuk kencan dengan seorang perempuan? Tapi laki- laki? Entahlah, Sehun tak bisa memikirkannya dengan jernih. Pikirannya terus melantur.

Betapa beruntung orang yang sedang berkencan denganmu. Lu, apa kau tak pernah menyadari bahwa aku menyukaimu? Aku mencintaimu bukan hanya sekedar hubungan saudara. Aku tulus padamu. Tapi sepertinya kau tak pernah menengokku. Sehun.

** ONCE UPON A LOVE **

Pagi ini suasana masih sepi. Luhan sengaja berangkat lebih pagi untuk menikmati segarnya udara pagi di atap sekolah. Luhan bahkan meninggalkan Sehun yang mungkin masih bergumul dengan selimut.

"Aaahh~ segarnya.."

Setelah menikmati waktu bersantai untuk menghirup uudara segar di atap. Luhan merasakan sesuatu bergetar di kantongnya. Aa.. ponselnya.

"Yeoboseo. Hyung"

 _Kenapa kau meninggalkanku tadi pagi? Harusnya kau meninggalkan memo. Apa kau tidak tau betapa Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku bahkan mengira kau di culik. Aku hampir mati mencarimu diseluruh rumah. Cepat datang ke kelas! Aku menunggumu._

"baik."

Pip~ telepon dimatikan.

Rentetan pertanyaan dan kata- kata Sehun tadi sedikit membuat Luhan sedikit binggung. Mengapa hyungnya jadi over protective saat ini? Entahlah Luhan tidak tahu juga. Tapi yang terpenting Luhan menyukainya.

Dengan cepat Luhan menuruni tangga untuk menuju kelasnya.

"Oppa!"

Merasa di panggil, Luhan pun langsung menoleh. Hyunji? Lagi?

"ini untukmu oppa."

Seperti hari- hari sebelumnya, sebuket bunga mawar yang tampak segar itu pun berpindah tangan dari hyunji menuju Luhan. Tangannya yang mungil dan lentik itu nampak pas sekali menggenggam buket mawar.

"kumohon padamu, beritahu aku siapa yang memintamu membawakan bunga untukku akhir- akhir ini?"

"maaf, aku tidak bisa memberitahu oppa. Itu rahasia." Balas Hyunji lalu berlari meninggalkan Luhan yang masih kebinggungan.

Luhan terpaku menatap bunga yang diberikan hyunji tadi, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kelas. Bunga itu memang wangi dan indah namun Luhan tak habis pikir. Siapa orang yang selalu memperhatikannya selama ini. Mungkinkah Luhan mengenalnya? Jawabannya mungkin tidak. Karena Luhan hanya memiliki beberapa teman.

Luhan menyeret kakinya lemas menuju kelasnya. Ia takut kalau Sehun tiba- tiba memarahinya nanti. Tapi kelihatannya Sehun sedang bahagia. Luhan menempatkan dirinya untuk duduk di kursinya tepatnya di sebelah Sehun.

Mata Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bertatapan. Seperti biasanya, jika Luhan mendapat sesuatu yang terlihat menarik mereka tak segan- segan untuk merebutnya. Dan akhirnya tetap Baekhyun yang mendapatkannya. Kyungsoo mendesah pelan karena ia selalu kalah cepat dengan Baekhyun.

Sehun menatap bunga yang di bawa Luhan dingin kemudian melenggang pergi dari ruang kelas. Luhan yang melihatnya lantas berpikir untuk mengejar Sehun namun Kyungsoo mencegahnya. Luhan pun menengok ke arah Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bertanya mengapa Kyungsoo mengejarnya.

"Luluu! Bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu untuk melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Kyungsoo basa basi. "melakukan apa?" balas Luhan santai.

Kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Luhan, lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kolong mejanya.

 _Kado?_

Untuk apa Kyungsoo memberinya kado? Padahal jelas- jelas Luhan tidak sedang berulang tahun hari ini. Ataukah Kyungsoo sedang demam? Entahlah~

** ONCE UPON A LOVE **

"Kurasa chordnya terlalu aneh?" ucap namja tinggi setengah bule yang sedang menatap sebuah buku.

"apanya yang salah?" tanya namja yang lainnya.

"ini tidak benar! Ubah kuncinya." Jawab namja setengah bule itu lagi.

"jadi seperti apa?"

"coba F. Tambahkan B disini." Katanya sambil mencorat coret buku yyang ada di tangannya.

"jika kita tambah disini, maka tidak akan sesuai dengan liriknya." Bantah namja bernama Suho yang berperan sebagai drummer.

.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo sudah sampai di depan pintu basecamp Bad boys, dengan malu- malu Luhan membawa kado berukuran sedang itu menghadap Kris dan Kyungsoo yang senatiasa menyembunyikan irinya di belakang Luhan. Wajahnya memerah seperti udang rebus. Dia lucu sekali. Kris tepatnya vokalis dari grupband Bad Boys. Diam- diam Kyungsoo menaruh hati pada Kris sejak pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Kris. Begitu katanya. Tadi. Luhan bahkan sempat terkena toyoran dari Kyungsoo karena mengira kado itu untuknya.

"Lulu.. cepat berikan. Kita ada kerja kelompok setelah ini." Desak Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu reaksi dari Kris.

"Kris Sunbaenim"

Merasa dirinya di panggil. Yang bernama Kris pun menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggilnya.

"ah, Luhan!" jawabnya dengan melebarkan senyum yang menawan.

"aku punya hadiah untuk sunbae"

"Terima kasih banyak Luhan."

Hadiah itu sudah berpindah tangan. Melihat senyuman Kris yang terlihat bahagia membuat pipi Kyungsoo semakin memerah. Dia bahagia. Sebelum Luhan..

"itu bukan dariku. Itu dari Kyungsoo. Dia adalah temanku." Luhan tersenyum kaku dan sedikit melirik Kyungsoo di belakangnya.

Kris menatap Kyungsoo tajam. Namun Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan senyuman termanis yang bisa ia buat.

"Selamat ulang tahun Kris Sunbaenim." Ucap Kyungsoo malu.

Kris menatap Kyungsoo jijik. Tampak menyedihkan. "itu bukan darimu? Aku tidak bisa menerimanya." Ucap Kris dengan mengembalikan kado yang sudah diterimanya tadi.

Raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah drastis.

"sudah ada seseorang yang kusukai." Tambahnya menatap Luhan intens.

"sudah ada yang disukai oleh Kris sunbaenim." Ulang Luhan menghadap pada Kyungsoo. Entahlah padahal Kyungsoo sudah jelas- jelas dapat mendengar semua yang Kris katakan. Jadi, untuk apa Luhan mengulanginya?. Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan tatapan memelas

"Benar, dan orang itu berdiri disini. Ia sedang membawa kotak."

Hati Kyungsoo hancur berkeping- keping menatap Luhan. Jadi, yang selama ini disukai Kris adalah Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan menunduk menatap kotak hadiah itu.

 _Aku? Kris sunbae menyukaiku?_

TBC

KRIS SUKA LUHAN? APAAHHHHH?

 **BIG THANKS**

 **[saranedest] [wulanyk] [Arifahohse] [Seravin509] [HUNHAN Armycouple] [Cindynovieta94] [Rina271] [LuHunHan] [andrikeyla] [KkamBaekFan] [akaindhe] [gaemgyu07] [kidsrhan] [nebluela] and all silent readers**

Terimakasih kalian yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk review-fav-follow ff ini:)

Regards

Dyachan02 - 160429


End file.
